Morgan Desatado
'''Morgan Desatado '''is a human biotic freelancer with experience in many different organizations, including the Eclipse Mercenary Company and Korinsia L'Soe's Outfit. Biography Morgan was born in one of the poorest slums in Omega, in one of the most violent periods of the blood-soaked space station’s history. His father was a combat engineer and former Alliance soldier on Eclipse’s payroll, while his mother was a former club dancer; not exactly factors that usually added up to a stable household. Despite all of these factors though, Morgan early childhood was blissful. His father’s status as a member of a dominant gang protected the family, and provided them with a reliable source of income that was rare for Omega, and he was educated well, being taught with other gang-born children in a small, indoor schoolhouse, run by scientists and engineers paid by Eclipse to tutor the kids, though the program funded primarily in order to insure the loyalty of Eclipse’s employees on Omega. He had most of the luxuries of your standard earthling child, his days spent in play with other mercenary-born children. His parents made sure that he was never exposed to the violence of his home, allowing him the naivety lacked by most other children of Omega. The highlight of his childhood, however, was his father’s stories. Raul Desatado, in addition to being a skilled engineer, was a masterful storyteller, and gifted his only child with a plethora of almost completely fabricated tales involving the adventures of his Eclipse squadron. The members of this team became legendary to the child, personifying everything he thought friends and family should be: loving, open, loyal. These were values that he sought after fervently, but they became much harder to access after the development of his biotics. While Laura was half-way through her term, Raul often worked as a district manager for Eclipse’s stores of element zero. Without even knowing it, he was carrying large quantities of eezo dust within the cracks of his armor directly to his pregnant wife, leading to the absorption of the element directly into the developing child. A large portion of Morgan’s’ fate was decided months before he was even born. He and his parents were completely unaware of his abilities until 2172, when a high-powered medial scan detected eezo nodules on the teenager’s nervous tissue while running a deep tissue analysis on a recently broken bone. It wasn't long before word of his biotic ability spread down the grapevine, into the ears of his friend’s parents. At the young age of 15 he became an outcast, his former friends forced away from him by paranoid and prejudiced parents. Omega, it seemed, was just as prejudiced against human biotics as Earth, if not more so. His father, however, saw the biotics as a gift. He had seen them in action, knew the good, and the harm, they could do. His first action upon the development of Morgan’s powers was to purchase a brand new L3 implant through Eclipse lines of procurement, paying through the nose for the item’s installation into the child. His second impulse was to contact an old friend, by the name of Flauvius Entropo. Raul had met the former caballim, a fellow veteran of the First Contact War, while working with Eclipse, and struck up a quick rapport. Together, they gained an understanding of the opposing side of the war, the humanity of those that they had considered an enemy. Flauvius was one of the few friends Raul retained from his time with the mercenary group; they shared understanding, trust, and owed each other their lives. Crossing the galaxy for a favor was no small price to pay to keep that connection. The turian came quickly, arriving on Omega not long after Morgan’s 16th birthday. Entropo was a relentless instructor, pushing Morgan to the very limit of his physical capability with rigorous biotic exercise, endless calisthenics, and nightly practice in Judo and Hierarchy martial-styles. Oftentimes, Morgan would return home half-unconscious, bruised and with biotic-exhaustion induced nosebleeds. The turian was trying to install a work ethic into the teen, to beat one into him by force of will. Surprisingly, it worked; by the end of Morgan’s time with his tutor, he was a strong biotic, at least as powerful as his contemporaries in the Alliance, if not more. But, strength and a good work ethic weren’t the only thing the turian gave to him. Unwittingly, Flauvius fostered his own love of freedom, of vagrancy and exploration, within the teenager. Without knowing it, he was shaping Morgan’s future along the same lines as his own. Morgan trained under Flauvius for 2 years, honing his physical and biotic prowess, before leaving his family at the age 18 to join Eclipse, the mercenary group he had held up as a band of heroes. Raul had long since retired from the group, and was completely oblivious as to Morgan’s intent, as his son did everything within his power to hide his plans from his father, whom he was sure would have disapproved. Even if they didn’t say it directly, he knew that his parents desired a life for him off of Omega, from Eclipse. He hoped that by covering up his intentions, he would mitigate painful arguments between them, and it worked; up until the day Morgan left home, they had no idea about his intentions. If he had known that his son was going to join the group, he would have warned him: the stories were lies. The Eclipse that Morgan thought he knew was as real as any other childhood tale. Instead of being inducted into a team of scruffy misfits bent on doing good, he found himself surrounded by criminals and murderers; his officer, Roessen, was a sadistic psychopath, who killed for fun and maimed on a whim. The rest of his compatriots weren’t much better. He was set apart for his biotic skills, used as an enforcer for the private security. Often, that meant bullying and intimidating people who couldn’t fight back, or being forced to murder those who could. The work disgusted him. It was low down, petty, and often needlessly cruel. His cohorts made him feel alone, his actions left him sick with guilt, and his choices left him stewing with regret; not that he ever complained, of course. Much to the contrary, he tried to put the best face possible on what he was doing, spinning everything he could when in contact with his parents. They received most of the benefits of his jobs; with two years of work, he was able to move them to Terra Nova, far away from him and his crimes. Things finally fell apart in 2178. For a few months, things had seemed good: he wasn't being sent on many missions, and he started to grow used to life with Eclipse. Late that year, he met a young turian by the name of Hiria Taletus. Both of them frequented a hole-in-the-wall bar not far from where Morgan lived, a place remote and isolated from Eclipse, where he could escape from his work with the group. Fueled by intoxicated whims, the two of them struck up a rapport; Morgan had an understanding of turians from his mentor, and yearned for companionship, connection to others. She, for all intents and purposes, simply seemed to be a free spirit; he had no idea about her past, her work, anything, only that she faced discrimination as a barefaced that he could relate to deeply. Because of the circumstances of their births, neither of them were trusted by their own races; so, it was only natural that they would come to trust each other, and cherish each other’s company. But, as always on Omega, good things didn’t last. Hiria was keeping a secret from Morgan; she was a contractor for the Blue Suns, an enemy to the group that employed him, something which Morgan only became aware of when it was far too late. As humans began up bolster the numbers of mercenary groups on Omega, tensions boiled over. By late 2178, dozens of criminal groups engaged each other in an all out war, with the Big Three gangs at the head of the fighting. During this conflict, Morgan’s squad was sent to rough up a bar and its patrons for protection money, and to make an example; it was suspected that the owner was connected to the Blue Suns. Eclipse’s intel turned out to be good; upon arrival, they found not only bountiful stores of credits, but three Blue Suns officers, unarmed and vulnerable, perfect for Roessen to make an example of them. Morgan could only watch, horrified. He knew the bar; it was their place, the spot where Hiria and him had met and shared so many hours. And, to his horror...he recognized her scared face among the officers, among the Blue Suns. When Roessen dragged her from the group, Morgan leaped out to stop him, only to be spattered with her blood as the murderer executed her. The merc disappeared from Eclipse, from the face of the world itself, for days. When he returned to base, Roessen was the first person he visited, greeting his officer by shattering his kneecaps with biotic lances, and putting a bullet through his head after listening to him scream. At the age of 20, Morgan was jobless, friendless, and had made an enemy of one of the galaxy’s largest mercenary groups. So, naturally, he disappeared, went on the run. The galaxy was a very large place; he was sure he could find a home somewhere. He went searching for a place where the camaraderie and heroism his father had described existed, his free-wandering personality carrying him across the stars. But, as he searched, those dreams wore down to bones, and he became a shell of his former self, the disappointment and shame he felt crushed into a ball and hidden by his facade of laid-back humor. He made friends, many of them, but all of them singular, solitary. None of them were of the type he sought. There were several promising places of course. On Belan, he found everything he wanted; a job as a colonial guard, excitement, good friends to share it with; even a varren, who would come to be his most faithful companion. That possibility was knocked out by natural disaster, as the planet and millions of its inhabitants were wiped out by natural disaster while Morgan was offworld. Few of the people that Morgan knew there survived, and those that did moved on; so, so did he. He thought that he had found a place among biotic extremists in New Cape Town; everything about them seemed good, all the way up until half of them were arrested by an Alliance strike team. That tended to sour things quickly. Through odd job after odd job, planet after planet, Morgan worked his way across the galaxy. He saw Thessia and Sur’Kesh, Palaven and Pragia. He even stopped on Earth for a while, but the homeworld couldn’t hold him or Bugs the varren for long. Eventually, he wound up on the Citadel, working merc jobs from a dead-end apartment. Around this time, he stumbled upon a new client, floating around the extranet, one with an offer that was far to good to refuse. Housing, protection, and valuable work that wasn’t going to drive him to suicide by way of inactivity. It sounded almost too good to be true. Of course, Korlus wasn’t the most picturesque of planets, but you took what you got, and didn’t complain about it. For a chance at credits, adventure, and perhaps even companionship...he and Bugs could handle a little bit of trash. Personality There are two psychological bases that must be understood in order to fully decipher Morgan’s psyche: his love for freedom, and his search for purpose. The former is rooted deeply in his upbringing, and leads him on a wide-ranging, almost vagrant life. The latter has caused him no small amount of trouble in his past, as he has joined up with a large variety of organizations simply to sate his desire for belonging. These two features were ingrained into him by his family, specifically his father, Raul Desatado, his mother, Laura Marsh, and strengthened by his biotic-mentor, Flauvius. Morgan’s interaction with others is primarily casual. Even in serious situations, he will do his best to provide levity through humor. This may lead to others thinking of him as a jokester, not able to take anything seriously. This is not truly the case. He uses humor as a protective shield, seeking to block out unpleasant thoughts and feelings with jokes or puns. However, this trait will not manifest if a team member comes to him with an issue, and in these cases his acquaintances will often times receive startlingly deep advice from the man, before he retreats back behind his shell. This facade can also fade when he is faced with an extremely disturbing situation: even his unwavering smile will fade from his face. He has a habit of studying his fellows while in conversation, which may make some of his peers uncomfortable. He also has a slight tendency to whistle, and skill which he is very proud of. These tunes can range from shapeless melodies to complicated imitations of classical music. Morgan has never had any problems with most of the galaxy’s alien races, even the normally despised ones such as batarians, krogan, or vorcha. However, he has always particularly enjoyed the presence of turians and drell, appreciating the general loyal spirit of the former, and the unique intelligence and culture of the latter. Desatado’s upbringing, as well as the tutelage of his turian mentor, left in him a deep desire for adventure, a passion which has lead him on a wide-ranging, even vagrant life. He enjoys the rush of free, wide-ranging travel, and seeks to be constantly moving, often never living in the same place for more than a few months, although this habit will not manifest when he is living on board a starship. This aspect of him reflects outwardly in two ways: he has a deep hatred for the idea of slavery, and all who practice it: fortunately, this hatred doesn’t extend to Batarians in general. For most, especially former slaves or low-caste, he has great sympathy: he just can’t stand slavers, of any race. He also abhors the idea of being controlled, and may fight back vehemently against orders given to him that he views as abrasive or unnecessary. The ulterior, psychological urge behind Morgan’s constant travel is his need for belonging. As a human biotic, he was discriminated against during his teenage years, and never truly formed social bonds with those around him, instead relying on his father’s tales of Eclipse to create judgement on the world around him. He has joined mercenary bands, extremist movements, and even shadier organizations searching for a group of people to project his father’s template upon, but instead of feeling accepted and needed, only ever felt betrayed, used for his biotics and combat prowess. The same holds true for romance, a field which Morgan steadfastly avoids. However, if he ever finds a group of people that fulfill this need of his, he will defend them ruthlessly. There will be absolutely no mercy for a person he believes to have harmed his friends, and his revenge against them will often be brutal. Physical Description Morgan, with the exception of his eyes, is a carbon copy of his father. His blue eyes, a trait given to him by his mother, have been described as striking. He almost always has a slight smile on his lips, regardless of environment. If this smile is not present, then there is most likely something deeply wrong with the situation at hand. When not in combat he is most likely to wear a simple grey or white t-shirt, with his prized leather jacket, a gift from his father. The arms of the jacket are adorned with a variety of patches, ranging from the Alliance Insignia to Deep-Space trading post callsigns, with a large path advertising the hanar world of Belan along the back. He moves with carefully chosen, fluid steps, borne from a lifetime of evading broken glass and rusted metal while walking barefoot on the streets of Omega. Armament While in a battle zone, Morgan wears light-weight Rosenkov Materials Titan armor, well maintained and polished to the highest degree possible, with a mnemonic visor for facial cover and assistance with biotics. He uses these biotics in a team support role, specializing in dealing high damage to singular foes, or suppressing tight groups. Thanks to the training of Flauvius Entropo, his biotic stamina has been sharpened to the highest degree. Also thanks to Flauvius, Morgan has been trained in Judo to a third degree black belt, a human martial art which the turian learned in the years following the FCW. This was done in large part to encourage athleticism and discipline, but it has an added bonus in close quarters, should it be necessary. The weapons he carries with him include an M-96 Mattock with a scope, and a Sidewinder Pistol with an extended heat sink and attached laser-sight. He also carries with him Lift Grenades. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Eclipse Category:Mercenaries Category:Bounty Targets Category:Korinsia L'Soe's Outfit Category:Biotics Category:Belan Colonial Guard Category:Human Biotics